


Shy Innocence

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl is sold... and saved.RP fic.





	Shy Innocence

Carianne had blushed shyly even as she let herself be lead to the stage, remaining completely still even as she was shown off by her parents, she had winced slightly even as she shifted, trying not to show how worried she was, how scared... 

These were not her birth parents, these were parents she had been sent to, parents who would, supposedly, find her a good marriage, or at the least a good owner. 

She stood silent, shivering and nervous. Karla Von Erich murred softly to herself as she used a pair of theater binoculars to observe and study Carianne's body in much greater detail. She liked what she saw.

"I'll bid $3000 for ownership of this girl..."

She called out raising her bidding number card. The bidding had begun and Carianne remained still, clearly terrified and praying the woman would win. Slowly but surely she had watched the bid come to a halt, clearly she was unimpressive and yet she was thankful when they took the woman's number, then the money...

She had descended the stairs slowly, approaching her destined lover. She was unsure what she was seeing and she was sure the woman would turn her away once she realised that she couldn't hear. 

She was shivering as she finally came to a halt in front of Karla. Karla smiled softly at the girl and signed to her.

'I already know your deaf sweetie. I could tell from how little you were reacting to all this noise in here.'

Carianne smiled softly. 

'...You don't mind?'

'Not at all!'

'Thank you'

The words were signed quickly even as the tears came to her eyes. Karla smiled and gently wiped the tears away before leading the young girl out of the auction house and spiriting her away in her car.


End file.
